


Nothing to Lose

by satisfysomemorbidcuriosity



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:11:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity/pseuds/satisfysomemorbidcuriosity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fic based on the promotional picture for 1x12 I believe it is. Link inside.<br/>Skimmons go to a bar and they reveal something about each other, however accidental.<br/>Changed a little from what the ep seems to be about from other promo pics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Lose

**Author's Note:**

> http://daliaoroyce.tumblr.com/post/71810116003

Skye had been sat on her bunk for over fifteen minutes now, debating on whether or not she should leave the Bus and invite Jemma out for drinks. She had had feelings for Jemma as soon as they’d met, of course Skye noticed how beautiful the other woman was right off the bat. Shortly after, when Skye spent more time in the lab and around FitzSimmons, she’d realised how wonderful Jemma was besides her looks.

How she’d ramble about Science and use huge words before realising Skye and others had no idea what she was saying and when she wanted to cut open the Asgardian professor to see how old he was. Things like that made Skye realise how much she wanted that weirdo to be hers.

She, of course, had never uttered a word of her attraction to anyone. Especially not the woman herself. Jemma couldn’t feel like that towards her, I mean she was smart and beautiful and wonderful and dorky and totally right for someone else like her, Fitz maybe. _Yeah_ , Skye thought,  _Fitz_. Skye had pondered for another five minutes before giving in and going to find Jemma.  _Screw it, nothing to lose._

…

Skye walked down the stairs towards the lab, noticing Jemma leaning over a microscope and some samples she’d collected earlier in the week. She looked around, if Fitz was in there she’d give up. He was not, so onward she went. The doors slid open with a puff of air and Jemma looked up, her face lighting up with a bright smile. Skye couldn’t help but return it.

“Hey Jem, you wanna take a break and go get some drinks with me?” Skye asked hopefully.

“Oh Skye, that would be lovely but I need to get these done. I haven’t analysed them all and Agent Coulson will probably want the results sooner rather than later.” Jemma really did want to go with Skye and felt bad that she had to deny her when the other woman’s face fell slightly, almost unnoticeably.

“Are you sure? You can’t put this off until tomorrow? It’s just, we never spend time together away from the team and-” Skye was interrupted.

“Oh okay then, just give me five minutes.” Jemma turned and walked towards the cabinet across the room, missing Skye’s smiling but also cursing to herself for giving in so easily. _Jemma, you never learn._  She pulled off her gloves and pulled the hairband out of her hair, letting it flow around her shoulders before turning back to Skye. “Let’s go.”

Skye bounced on her feet and led Jemma out of the lab and released the doors, glad to have asked Coulson beforehand if she could leave. Not being allowed off the Bus would have really dampened Skye’s mood and destroyed her plans. It wasn’t as if she was going to tell Jemma anything anyway.

…

Jemma looked up the sign for the bar Skye had drove them to, it was flashing and if it was any clue to what was waiting inside, Jemma would have rather stayed on the Bus.

Skye went ahead and opened the door, stepping aside and peering at Jemma to see if she was coming in. Jemma walked past and Skye let the door shut behind them.

As she stepped inside and looked around, Jemma was actually surprised by what she saw. What she thought would be a dingy bar full of motorcycle gang members and other rough looking men, was actually a quaint bar with a mixture of people. No less dark than she’d imagined, just less rough. The phrase “Don’t judge a book by its cover” came to her mind.

“There’s a small table over there, go grab it and I’ll get us some drinks.” Skye nudge Jemma’s arm and started off towards the bar to get them a beer each, looking back at Jemma and smiling slightly.

_…_

“Here you go,” Skye announced herself at the table, pushing Jemma’s drink towards her. “I don’t know what you like, I should have asked. Sorry.”

“Oh no, it’s fine. Beer is great. Thank you.” Jemma smiled at Skye and reached for her beer, clasping it between her hands. She took the time and silence of Skye taking a swig of her drink to really take in the other woman. She knew Skye was aesthetically pleasing from the moment they’d met. It was hard not to notice and as a scientist, she was purely curious her genetics and the symmetry of her face, how her body wasn’t fit but slim and how she looked like she’d have a fast metabolism and a quick immune system and soft legs and strong arms making lifting easy even if they weren’t obviously strong and how her thoughts slipped away from scientific curiosity very quickly. She’d seemed to have dropped more vials and beakers and other equipment in the time she’d known Skye and been around her than in her whole life before her. Fitz had quite obviously noticed her newly found clumsiness and was worried about it.

_“What’s wrong?” Fitz questioned Jemma one night as they were finishing up in the lab._

_“I don’t know what you mean, Fitz. Nothing is wrong.” Jemma didn’t know what he was talking about, or at least she hoped he wasn’t bringing up what she thought he was._

_“It’s just… You’ve been dropping things left and right almost since we got here and then there was the whole plane thing and you’ve dropped even more. I’ve known you for a long time Simmons and I could count on one hand how much equipment you’d dropped in that time.” Fitz raised his eyebrows and his face showed how worried he’d been. “I just need to know that there isn’t something wrong and that you’re okay because I can’t deal with something being wrong with you again. Not after last time.”_

_Jemma smiled slightly and raised her head to meet his eyes. “Nothing is wrong in that sense Fitz. I’m not ill or anything.” She noticed the breath he let out at that so she continued._

_“You’re my best friend, I don’t know why I couldn’t tell you before but I know it’s beginning to affect my work more and more, and yours too I guess.” She was getting nervous and wished she could go back but she’d already come too far. “IhavefeelingsforSkye.”_

_Fitz looked completely perplexed at Jemma’s words. He’d learnt to understand her even when she sped through her words so quickly they almost blended together. “What? Since when?”_

_“I think always. Since I first saw her at least. I mean, it was curiosity, science and pure human curiosity but then it turned into more and I was taken aback by the seriousness of the feelings I was having.” She took a few breaths and continued. “She just consumes my thoughts so much and when she’s in here, I can’t concentrate on my work which is why I work late, I know she’d never want to be in here for that long. I mean, this is ridiculous, I can’t have feelings for Skye. Not only do we work with her but we spend so much time together as a team and she’s obviously not into me. I think Ward has a thing for her, and she him and I can’t ruin that. I can’t ever tell her. Oh Fitz, I’m sorry I just-” Fitz cut her off._

_“It’s okay Jem.” He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms for a comforting hug, she looked to be almost in tears._

Jemma was snapped out of her reverie by Skye and her clicking fingers.

“I didn’t bring you out here to get all distracted on me and ignore me for the majority of our time here.” Skye winked at Jemma, hoping to let her know she wasn’t really annoyed with her.

“I’m so sorry Skye, I didn’t mean to ignore you. Please, forgive me.” Jemma looked at Skye through her lashes and Skye giggled, actually giggled, before responding.

“You’re so adorable.” She said through the giggles. “I’m not mad. You don’t need to be forgiven.” A blush had formed on both of their cheeks, Jemma’s out of embarrassment of zoning out and Skye’s after calling Jemma adorable. Neither noticed though as they moved to take a drink.

…

Some time had passed since they’d first got there and after getting over the initial embarrassment of the night, they had ended up laughing heartily at stories from Jemma’s past and Skye’s endeavours in her van, the people she met and the “adventures” she went on. Which often never made it further than a diner she frequented.

They’d both had their fair share of drinks, Skye maybe one or two more than Jemma. One had to be slightly responsible. Jemma looked over at Skye after another survey of the bar and Skye noticed how Jemma looked, flushed cheeks from laughing and from the alcohol, a glisten in her eyes from happiness and the relaxed way in which she was sat.

What happened next was an accident on Skye’s part, one she thought would end badly.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” It was really meant to be said in her head, but thanks to the alcohol she’d consumed, her head and her body weren’t cooperating. Her mouth hung open and Jemma froze, staring at Skye and trying to figure out if she was joking or not, whether it was a platonic beautiful or a romantic one.

Skye was embarrassed, more than she’d ever been and was ready for Jemma to either ignore it or tell her she was in a relationship or something. She didn’t expect Jemma to get out of her seat. Ready for her to leave, maybe without saying a word, Skye sat up straighter and immediately felt more sober.

Jemma seemed to step towards the door and saw Skye’s face drop, actually noticeable this time around. However, she stepped around the table and stopped close to Skye, turning her to face her.

“Do you really think that?” Skye swallowed and nodded, too scared to speak.

Jemma smiled and leant closer, “You’re beautiful too.” She leant further, and captured Skye’s lips in a searing kiss.  She didn’t move until Skye began to reciprocate and Jemma lifter her hands and slid them through Skye’s hair, grasping at the back of her head as Skye’s hands went straight to Jemma’s hips.

The kiss deepened and Skye’s, with a new surge of confidence, pulled Jemma even closer, if it was possible. She wrapped her arms around Jemma and felt elated that this was happening. She felt Jemma pull away and they both took a deep breath.

“Please, please, please tell me I’m not dreaming.” Skye breathed out, still out of breath from what felt like the best kiss she’d ever had.

“You’re so not dreaming, or I must be also. That would be very disappointing.” Jemma smiled once again and Skye felt her face do the same. “Let’s go back to the Bus. It’s getting late and we don’t want May to lock us out now do we?”

“Yeah, okay. We don’t want that.” Skye didn’t realise until that moment how tired she actually was and she hugged Jemma to her, yawning unceremoniously into her ear. “That was one amazing kiss though.”

...


End file.
